swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 17
<--Heroine Quest 16 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 18--> ---- Chapter 17: Outpost Skirmish Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus':' Leemo & Rufa. +30AP, +10DP, +40 HP whenever you move Location':' Abandonded Tower Enemies Encountered: Moe Slime, Relaxed Slime, Goblin, Goblin Assassin, Goblin Gunslinger Objective: Explore the abandoned tower to solve the mystery Reward':' Unlock Heroic Route for Mysterious Mountain, 6,000 Coins, 10 Smith Tokens, 1 Kindle Fire ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. Gabe is in Orange Leemo: "It's been a while since last time we go adventure together..." Rufa: "It has been quiet, indeed. But I might just have the new mission we need here. A couple merchant caravans have been robbed while passing through the path near an abandoned tower." Leemo: "Are we talking about bandits here?" Rufa: "The situation seems to be more complicated than that. The merchants reportedly said they all feel unconscious when they got near the abandoned tower. When they woke up, all their valuable belongings disappered." Leemo: "Did they go to the tower and see what's inside?" Rufa: "They are too scared to go in the tower because the tower is said to be haunted. That's why the tower was abandoned in the first place." Event: #That can't be true. Let's go search the tower." #"We've got some exorcism to do!" #Leemo: "Right, let's go!" #Leemo: "R...Really? It's really haunted?" ~~ Enter: Abandoned Tower ~~ Rufa: "The tower was used to defend against the orcs in the northeast. It's has been abandoned for some time. There shouldn't be anyone in there." Leemo: "Maybe some wild animals took the place." Move to Yellow Tile Fight: Moe Slime Leemo: "I can't believe my eyes! There are SO MANY slimes under that tree!" Rufa: "The amount of slimes here... They must be having a Slime Council......" Leemo: "Rufa, that's insane! How do you know something like a Slime Council?!" Rufa: "Hah... I remember reading about it. There must be a serious issue for slimes to gather up for a meeting." Leemo: "Eh? It seems like the slimes are pushing the pink slimes away from their gathering." Rufa: "It really seems like that. Whenever a pink slime tries to get in, it gets pushed out by the other slimes." "We can either go left and check up on the slimes, or go right and completely bypass the slimes." If you go right: Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Relaxed Slime Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Unlucky Slime If you go left: Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Relaxed Slime Move to Red Tile: Event: "A horde of slimes gather around a weird-looking statuette. The slimes all have their eyes closed, as if they were meditating." #Raise your voice! Greet all of them at once! #Pat on the back of a slime #Rush in and topple the statuette! #All of the slimes slowly turn their heads to look at you... That made you very uneasy! #*Status: Scared # You wake up a slime that was dozing off! It happily moistens you with warm saliva! #* +50 HP #* Status: Sticky #All of the slimes have been stunned by the shock, some even passed out. Wait, something has fallen down from the sky! #*Fight: Clouse (800HP) Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Goblin Rufa: "A goblin here... It's pretty obvious who we can expect to find in the tower." Move to Red Tile: Event: "Kapoww," Leemo is shot! -125 HP Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Goblin Assassin Move to Boss Tile: Goblin Gunslinger: "Guugibaa Liii ga! Gugi barri! Leemo: "Rufa was right! It was the goblins here using that amplifier to stun merchants with sound waves!" Rufa: "S...Sound waves... Well, I was thinking more along the lines of projectiles..." Leemo: "Right! He uses that goblin boomerang to attack the merchants." Rufa: "Leemo, I think that's a pistol..." Fight: Goblin Gunslinger Quest Complete! Gabe: "Hey, I heard you guys went to the area where the caravans were assaulted." Leemo: "Yes, and we also got rid of the goblins in there." Rufa: "There are still many goods inside the tower. Can you please inform the merchants to retrieve their lost belongings?" Gabe: "Wow, that's some very good news! I'll inform them right away. Thank you!" Rufa: "I am still worried about the Slime Council we saw today. I better look into it." Gabe: "Did you just mention slimes? I might be able to give some insights on the matter." Category:Adventure Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Heroic Quest